5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Crawnch
Crawnch is a hero in 5 Years Later. He first appeared in Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost. He is a Mulgogian from the planet Terradino in the Ben 10 Universe. Appearance Crawnch is a tall, strongly-built humanoid alien. He has yellow skin, a black beard, and pale white eyes. He has gills, pointy fish-like ears, and a fish tail-like appendage at the back of his head. He wears a sleeveless plumber suit. Crawnch Ch 8.png|Casual Wear #1 MPitchHaP.png|Crawnch as a child with his parents Personality Crawnch is very stoic, very wise, and only speaks when necessary. His tactical prowess is incredible, but his passion for protecting others sometimes makes him choose more rash decisions. Crawnch is a low key weapons junkie. He likes to collect firearms from different missions, dismantle them, and rebuild them with his own customizations. Abilities * Arm Inflation-''' He can inflate his arms up to seven times their normal size, increasing his strength. * 'Plumber Training- '''Since Crawnch is a Plumber, he has gone through a basic Plumber training regime, and thus has the skills of a plumber. * '''Technology Handling- '''Crawnch has the knowledge and skills to handle plumber technology and weaponry. Equipment * '''Chimerian Photon Rifle-' A plasma weapon designed by the Chimera Sui Generi, the rifle was stolen by Crawnch during an undercover investigation on Vilgaxia by The Orion Squad on their first mission. Weaknesses *'Physical Limitations-' Despite his Mulgogian physiology, Crawnch can still be overwhelmed by stronger forces. History Prior to the events of 5 Years Later, Crawnch's childhood was filled with challenges. he grew up on the poorer side of his home planet, where crime ran rampant, but he was always the one to oppose it. He received a lot of scars since childhood, always from protecting others. He knew he wanted to become a plumber ever since he heard his father, Ez'rah failed to do so, why he failed was never revealed to him, but he most likely chose to stay to protect his family and community, rather then the galaxy. He was a military man at heart and raised Crawnch and his younger brother accordingly. Crawnch joined the plumbers at a young age, and he showed a lot of promise. In Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost (Page 4), Crawnch was in Ben's flashback with the rest of the Orion Squad. In Chapter 5: Oversight (Page 2- 22), Crawnch was with the rest of the Orion Squad at Lula's post, where he and his teammates argued with Lula on whether they should be together or in their own posts. Crawnch then tells the others to hear Lula out, and she gives a speech on how they should fight together if a big threat comes. The life form alert then goes off, causing the Orion Squad to go to the teleport hub and prepare for action. They are met with Ben and Danny, where they were informed that Vlad's attack on Bellwood was most likely a diversion. Later, Crawnch and his teammates arrive at the transport hangar, where Ben tells them that Cooper will be their acting leader in his absence. In Chapter 8: Risen (Page 11-51), Crawnch along the rest of the Orion Squad await new orders in the Plumber Base. After he finds Cooper in a trance in the Plumber's Main Lobby, rest of the Orion Squad join Crawnch in a successful battle against Skulker. They are soon caught by a surprise attack by Ember. Eve, Chirp, and Phil agree to stay behind as Cooper, Lula, Crawnch, and GoTro leave to help The Heroes. When they arrive at The Keshawn Desert, their ship is immediately struck by a solar flare emitting from the activated Godmaker, but the arriving avengers are saved by Danny. Crawnch, Lula and GoTro are tasked with taking out Technus. Appearances '''5 Years Later *''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost (first appearance; flashback) *Chapter 5: Oversight'' *Chapter 8: Risen And Beyond * Episode 1: Terradino (flashback) Trivia *Crawnch is based on a member of the Ink Tank, Hurshie Lee. **Crawnch's fishtail is based on Hurshie's hair when it is tied back in a bun. **Hurshie's icon appears on Crawnch's hoodie in Chapter 8: Risen. *Crawnch's race is the fourth unique species to hail from Terradino in the Ben 10 Franchise, after Vaxasaurians, Tyrannopede, and Pturbosaurians. *Despite their fish-like appearance, Mulgogian biology is actually closer to an Earth's mammal's, similar to a dolphin. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Orion Squad Category:Aliens Category:Males